Destruction on Main Street
by PhoenixRising521
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "I personally would love to see a completely trashed Regina stumbling down the streets of storybrooke with a lopsided crown on her head blowing shit up and yelling, 'I'm the motherfucking queen! Bow down bitches'"


Title: Destruction on Main Street

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.

A/N: Response to a tumblr prompt: "I personally would love to see a completely trashed Regina stumbling down the streets of storybrooke with a lopsided crown on her head blowing shit up and yelling, 'I'm the motherfucking queen! Bow down bitches!'"

Two weeks. Two weeks after being stuck in the not so Enchanted Forest and then returning to Storybrooke. That's all it takes until hell breaks loose…again. When the call came in at 3am, Emma Swan really wished to whoever would listen that she wasn't the Sheriff again.

"Hello?" she replied with a sleep ridden voice. "She's what?! Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Emma got out of bed and grabbed whatever clothes, clean or not, that she first came into contact with. Throwing on her blue leather jacket, she scribbled a note for Mary…correction, Snow, to find, knowing she wouldn't make it back to get Henry to school. With her gun and badge strapped to her waist, Emma headed out of the apartment and down to her yellow car.

She only got so far before her hazy eyes took in her surroundings. All around Main Street, there was nothing but a wave of destruction. Utility poles were turned over; blue mail return boxes were turned over, the mail inside strewn across the sidewalks; a few shops had busted up front windows. Sighing for the hundredth time, she let her head fall to the steering wheel. They all were really to blame, letting things get this far. All she wanted was some peace and quiet after returning from the hellish time spent in the other world. She knew what it meant by allowing Henry to stay with her. She had too much to come to terms with to really sit down and think things through. But, here she was now: literally following the wake of the mess that was and is Regina Mills.

Starting back down the road again in her car, she followed the path of the destruction. She figured it would either lead back to the mansion or her father's crypt. It came as a surprise when it leads into the woods. Grabbing the flashlight from the passenger seat, she stepped out and headed farther into the dark forest. Two weeks ago this path would have been clear. Now, however, it was a death trap with trees mangled and tipped over via Hurricane Regina. This might be the first time, and only, that she was thankful for the time spent in the Enchanted Forest.

Getting closer to the well, she wasn't sure what she would find. The last thing she expected was a crying Regina standing next to and leaning slightly into it.

"Did Gold tell you how you and Snow didn't die when you climbed up and out of the well?"

Despite the mostly clear voice, Emma could tell that the caller earlier was correct: Regina was drunk.

"No, he didn't. Care to elaborate?" Emma said as she stepped closer to the former Mayor.

Scoffing, Regina responded, "Gold used all the fairy dust to place a barrier over the portal. No matter who came through, they would have died. Quite possibly fried, to be exact. But Henry wouldn't allow that. He just knew that you and Snow would have found a way to be the ones to return. So, I had to do it. Gold didn't care if the two of you died or not. So long as my mother didn't come through."

"I don't understand. What did you do, Regina?"

"I absorbed it. All of it. I'm sure everyone thinks I just got some sort of high from the ordeal. Far from it, though."

Taking a chance, Emma closed the distance between them and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. She felt the woman sag a little bit at the contact, as if she wanted to lean into the comfort Emma was offering.

"It hurt," Regina whispered. "It hurt so badly. Still did even after 5 or so days. Do you know what it's like to stand and let yourself be, basically, electrocuted? Thank God for the magic I did have or Henry would only have one mother. Hah, who am I kidding? He already chose that."

"Regina," Emma started. "I had no clue."

"No, you wouldn't," she started, turning away from Emma, the well, and her touch. "No one would. You all got what you wanted. Little happy reunions and off you went!"

Emma felt the guilt hit her right in the gut. She knew they had much to talk about on their own, especially the incident with the hat. But, she had taken the cowards way out and just shoved everything to the side for the past couple weeks. Making a decision, she stepped forward into Regina's personal space, placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder again.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Okay? I know it doesn't make up for the pain you're feeling, but…I am. Sorry."

Regina turned around, causing Emma's hand to fall. She was surprised that Emma let it slide to one of Regina's and even more surprised that she didn't shake off the contact this time. Instead, she took hold of it. "I just wanted a happy ending. For once, you know? That's why I did all this. And now, you've taken the one thing I had left. Henry."

"I know what it looks like but I really didn't and still don't have any intentions of taking him." At the gentle scoff from the other woman, she continued. "I don't. You're his mother. And, despite being away from you this whole time, I've been talking to him about that. I think he and I just needed some time to process."

She paused, taking in the appearance of the other woman. She was in one of her power suits but looked far from the usual. Her hair was a mess and dirt was smudged in various places on her body and face. Then, she felt it. That pull that she felt before with the incident with the hat. Looking down, she saw faint sparks of purple between their loosely held fingers.

"Yes," Regina started, "It would seem that we all have some things to process."

"How about tomorrow? Come on, let me get you home," Emma said, with a tug on Regina's hand.

Regina, for her part, did nothing but follow Emma. Yes, much talk was needed: Henry, her mother, their magic. Not just each of their magic, but also whatever was happening between their touches.

"How much did you have to drink anyway? You know that I received a call saying the Evil Queen was drunk and creating havoc all through town? Until I got in my car, I couldn't believe it."

"Just enough, dear. But, what havoc? All I remember was going to my office, well, old office, and finding the building locked. Then, I turned to go home. I thought so, anyway, until you showed up here."

Emma stopped at the passenger door to her car and turned to Regina. "Seriously? You don't remember anything?"

"No, Ms. Swan. Nothing."

"You know what? How about we take a little drive through town in the morning? That way you can see in daylight what I'm talking about. And then, Regina? Then, you will wish you were Mayor and could appropriate all the funds you had at your disposal."

Regina saw the little smirk on Emma's face and knew that she would not like tomorrow. Hangovers aside, she had a feeling that the magic that sparked between their hands was not the only time Storybrooke had seen magic that evening. A headache and upset stomach were looking like a much better outcome at this moment.

"By the way," Emma started with what Regina considered way too much mirth. "I really like the point where you yelled, and I quote, 'I'm the motherfucking queen! Bow down, bitches!' Hah! If only street cameras had sound!"

Regina burrowed further into the passenger side window, wishing she could be anywhere but here. "I'm never drinking and using magic again."

All the way to the Mayor's mansion, Emma's laughter and Regina's groans were heard.


End file.
